Angels
by CSISaraSidle72
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  This fic is a one-shot, unless I decide otherwise.  Just a cute little fic about Olivia's daughter, Belle, singing a song on Christmas eve to her SVU family and her father, who's an angel in heaven.


Author's Note: I went against my better judgment about not posting any more SVU Fics until I knew for sure which one I would be finishing, but something that happened at my aunt's house tonight got to me, and I had to make it into some kind of story before I burst, so here it is.

It's a one-shot, and takes place seven years from now, on December 24, 2018. All you need to know is the cast is as it is now on the show, and Olivia does have a little girl, who was born in August of 2013, which would make her, at the time of this story, five-years-old.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun today, ladybug?"<p>

Olivia looked down at her daughter, whose hand she was holding. Belle looked deep in thought, but finally looked back up at her mother with a wide grin on her face. "The best," she replied, jumping up and down as they headed down the icy sidewalk. Olivia picked her up, just to make sure that Belle wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

They walked a few more moments before getting into their car. Olivia put Belle in the back, buckling her in her booster seat and then she climbed into the front, starting the car. "Would you like to stop and see uncle Fin and Munch?" she asked as she looked in her mirror, watching for traffic as she backed out and onto the road.

Belle got so excited this time that she nearly broke her seat. "Yeah, yeah," she chanted, then stopped, looking at her mother curiously. "Will grandpa Donny be there?"

Olivia thought for a moment as she drove along the road. "I suppose."

Belle got excited again, and all Olivia could do was suppress a giggle, which didn't work out as she broke out laughing as they drove along the road.

* * *

><p>"Hey squirt!" Fin said, picking Belle up as soon as they got to the squad room. He hugged her and then Belle just looked at him. "What?" Fin asked.<p>

"I'm not a squirt," she said defensively, causing Olivia and Munch to laugh.

"Oh really?" Fin asked, sounding like he didn't believe her.

"No," Belle said, shaking her head as if this was something he should've known by now. "_I _grew two whole inches in two months. Whadd'ya think about that, uncle Fin?"

Fin set her down, ruffling her brown, curly hair that was pulled up into a pretty red bow. "I think you need to grow a _little _bit more, and then I may not have to call you squirt."

Belle huffed, causing Olivia to lightly slap Fin's shoulder. "What?" he asked, rubbing it, acting like he was hurt which caused Belle to smile.

"You're messing her hair up and putting her in a bad mood," Olivia said, crossing her arms over her

chest. "Here I was, nice enough to bring her by for you all and have her perform, and your making her mad."

Munch, who'd been quiet, raised his eyebrows. "Perform what?"

Olivia smiled. "You'll see."

When Don got there, Olivia picked Belle up and set her on top of her desk. Belle, who'd calmed down by now, was biting on a candy cane as she looked to her mother for her cue.

Now, Olivia wasn't the religious type, but lately she'd been teaching her daughter some songs to sing, in memory of her father, since he'd been religious. And even though her voice cracked at times, Belle never got nervous...especially around her "family." She could always keep on key and even knew the time and rhythm to keep up with the song, so it sounded right.

Belle looked at her mother, smiling. She was wearing her prettiest dress: it was green, long sleeve and fluffy. With her red bow and white tights, along with her black shoes, she thought she actually looked pretty good. Especially since she _never _dressed up.

Belle folded her hands, done with her candy cane, and swayed until her mother gave her the cue. When Olivia did, Belle calmed herself as she opened up her mouth, and her heart, and sang for those in the room and, especially, for her father.

"Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o'er the plains. And the mountains in reply, echoing their joyous reigns. Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria, in excel-sis deo. G Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria, in excel-sis deo."

Olivia smiled, tears stinging her eyes. Don looked over at her, and, being a fatherly type, wrapped his arm around her shoulder just as Belle began to sing the second verse.

"Come to Bethlehem and see, him whose birth the angels sing. Come adore on bended knee, Christ the Lord the newborn King. Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria, in excel-sis deo. Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oria, in excel-sis deo."

When she finished, she curtsied. Olivia, who couldn't help but cry, picked her daughter up, twirled her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Belle, who'd been so happy and excited the whole day, now became somber. "Do you think daddy heard it, mommy? Do you think he heard it all the way in heaven?"

Olivia felt her heart constrict as she fought back more tears and hugged her daughter more tightly. "I'm sure he did, honey. I'm sure he did."

Belle got down and was paraded around the room by her "uncles" and her grandfather. Olivia went to the window and, looking up at the sky, she smiled as she said softly, "We miss you, honey, but I know you heard her, tonight. I know you did...Elliot."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review. Again, it's a one-shot unless I decide otherwise. Also keep in mind, it may not be the best of shape, but I also wrote it literally in like, twelve minutes. I hope everyone enjoyed, and thank me by leaving a short review.<p>

Missy


End file.
